The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a shower bar system including a shower bar supported external to a shower wall by upper and lower mounts.
Shower bar or column systems are known in the art. Such shower bar systems typically include a shower bar or column positioned external to a shower wall, and fluidly coupled to a shower pipe supported within the shower wall. Such shower bar systems may include a showerhead and a handshower, wherein a diverter valve assembly may divert water from an inlet to the showerhead, the handshower, or both.
In the illustrative shower bar system of the present disclosure, water flows from a water supply through a diverter valve with two outlets and three positions. In the first and third positions, water flows independently through the first and second outlets, respectively. In the third position, water flows through the first and second outlets simultaneously. The illustrative diverter valve is placed immediately following the water supply at the top of the shower system, between a handshower outlet and a showerhead outlet. In the first of three positions, water flows through the diverter valve and axially through the valve stem to the handshower. In the second of three positions, water flows through the diverter valve and axially through the valve stem to the handshower, as well as axially through the top of the diverter valve to the showerhead. In the third of three positions, water is communicated through the diverter valve and axially through the top of the diverter valve to the showerhead. In this illustrative embodiment, the valve stem acts as the flow path to the handshower (or another accessory) of the shower bar system. To turn the diverter valve, a handle or lever is affixed to the valve stem axially proximate the lower end of the shower bar.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower system includes an upper mount having a supply tube with an inlet configured to fluidly couple to a shower pipe supported within a shower wall, and a shower column operably coupled to the upper mount. The shower column includes a connecting pipe in selective fluid communication with the supply tube and having a first outlet. A diverter valve assembly is fluidly coupled between the supply tube and the connecting pipe. The diverter valve assembly includes a movable valve member configured to control water flow from the inlet to the first outlet. An actuator is operably coupled to the connecting pipe, wherein rotation of the actuator rotates the connecting pipe and the movable valve member of the diverter assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower system includes an inlet, a first outlet and a second outlet. An axially extending shower column is in fluid communication with the inlet, the first outlet, and the second outlet. A diverter valve assembly includes a movable valve member configured to selectively divert water from the inlet to at least one of the first outlet and the second outlet. An actuator includes a user interface positioned below the diverter valve assembly, and an axially extending connecting member operably coupling the movable valve member and the user interface.
Accordingly to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower system includes an upper mount including a supply tube having an inlet configured to fluidly couple to a shower pipe supported within a shower wall. A shower column is operably coupled to the upper mount, the shower column including a connecting pipe in selective fluid communication with the supply tube and having a first outlet. The upper mount is configured to adjust an upper end of the support column relative to an outer surface of the shower wall. A lower mount is supported by the shower wall and operably coupled to the shower column below the upper mount. A diverter valve assembly is fluidly coupled between the supply tube and the connecting pipe, the diverter valve assembly including a movable valve member configured to control water flow from the inlet to the first outlet. An actuator is operably coupled to the connecting pipe, wherein rotation of the actuator rotates the connecting pipe and the movable valve member of the diverter valve assembly. The actuator includes a user interface coupled to a lower end of the connecting pipe. The user interface includes a handle supported for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the shower column. The upper mount includes a second outlet. The movable valve member of the diverter valve assembly includes at least three positions, wherein the movable valve member in a first position diverts water from the inlet to the first outlet and seals water from the inlet to the second outlet, the movable valve member in a second position diverts water from the inlet to both the first outlet and the second outlet, and the movable valve member in a third position diverts water from the inlet to the second outlet and seals water from the inlet to the first outlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.